Pumping septic tanks
per septic tank }}The player can pump septic tanks with the Gifu, a vacuum truck that is located outside the Sewage plant in Peräjärvi. You will need to obtain the keys from Uncle Kesseli at his house before being able to drive it. Its primary use is pumping raw sewage from people's homes around the map. The Gifu will at first be at the Wastewater treatment plant. So using the moped to get to the truck and put in the cab might be a good idea. Getting a pump job A pump job can be started after one of the owners has called the player's phone and requested their septic tank to be emptied. After the call, the location will be marked with a dart on the map above the phone. Do not confuse it with the dart that marks firewood delivery—they are the same colour. Multiple septic tank jobs may be marked on the map at the same time. Doing the pump job Upon arriving at a customer's house and backing up the truck close to the tank; walk behind the truck and pull the well cover off the well—it's a white cement-coloured circle with a square lid. Click the hose on the right side of the truck; it should fall off. Drop the hose fully down the well, avoiding kinks, go back inside the cabin, and turn on the hydraulic pump. Once you turn on the pump, you must turn on the hand throttle which is to the left of the ignition. If the rev meter gets too high, the truck will stall, however, the higher the revs, the faster the sludge will flow. After pumping just under 2,500 L (just under a quarter of the truck's tank), which takes about one and a half minutes, the man sitting nearby should start talking and hand out some money—1,200 mk to be exact. Turn the pump off and take the money from his hand, pull the hose back out from the well, and reattach it to the side of the truck. The hose can be pulled out of the septic tank by driving the truck forwards, but it might tear off the hose. If that happens, do not worry; the hose coupler can be reattached to the sewage inlet even though a does not appear. If the hose has fallen into the well completely and cannot be reached, it will respawn on the truck the next time the game is saved and reloaded. Pulling the hose up by hand is the safe option, but it might require some practice. Do it slowly and lay it on the ground (as opposed to dropping it) between pulls to minimize the chance of it falling back in. Sometimes a well will be full but the owner hasn't called about it yet. They will still pay for pumping their waste as long as the well is full and the waste level is decreasing steadily rather than incrementally. Check the wells on other houses while waiting for the sludge to be siphoned. As long as someone is sitting outside of the house with a septic tank, you can empty it and get paid for it. The truck can hold 10,000 litres of waste, or just over four houses' worth. The waste must be dumped at the wastewater treatment plant in Peräjärvi. Dumping waste illegally will result in a fine, delivered to the mail box at home. The value of the fine is derived from a combination of the amount of waste dumped and the player's earnings. If the waste is not dumped, Fleetari will eventually give the player a call and ask him to do some vandalism. This still counts as illegal dumping and a fine will still be levied, but the player will earn some booze, Fleetari's gratitude and an increase in his discount from 10% off to 40% off (which may or may not be worth it, depending on how much the player has earned so far and how much work they plan to have done on their car). General Strategies Introduction There are 3 general strategies you can choose from, depending on your other needs at the time. These are the "Great Circle", the "Back Roads 5", and the "4 Tanks Only". 4 Tanks Only is really cheating yourself so will not be discussed in detail. The "Great Circle" has the advantage of passing 2 of the wrecked cars, the landfill, and Grandma's house on the way home if you need to do those jobs, but requires driving on the highway between Peräjärvi and Rykipohja, where there may be a police checkpoint. This makes it very risky to use fuel oil in the truck. The other strategies stay entirely on the northern and eastern dirt roads so you can use fuel oil to reduce operating costs and increase profit. This route also passes the 3rd wrecked car. In all cases, the job will take at least 2 days to complete so you'll be sleeping in the truck at least once. Thus, do not start the job on a Friday or Saturday because the wastewater treatment plant will be closed when you get there on Saturday or Sunday. You will also need enough food items and beer to survive the trip. You can save your progress at the half-way point in the privy at Fleetari's shop. Do not save while the truck is pumping or you won't get paid for that septic tank. When on the dirt roads, always have the differential locked. Lower the rear axle after pumping the 2nd tank and raise it when you empty the truck. Try to drive in 4H as much as possible as the truck is mostly idling and only needs intermittent blips of throttle, downshifting to 3H or 2H as needed to climb a few hills. A good shift routine is 1L - 2L - 2H - 3H - 4H. By keeping the truck in high range, you can do the entire trip using any of the strategies for about 1/4 of a tank of fuel. Economics * Disposal Fees: You must pay 150mk + 0.14mk/l of sewage. If you do all 5 tanks, this is 2 trips to the wastewater plant and about 12000 liters, for a total of about 1980mk. If you only do 4 tanks, this is 1 trip to the plant and about 9800 liters for a cost of about 1530mk. * Truck Fuel: At the start of a new game, the Gifu has about 3/8 of a tank. The 1st job will consume almost all of this so you'll have to fill the truck up from nearly empty. This will cost 1050-1440mk for diesel and 450-810mk for fuel oil. For subsequent jobs, you'll only burn about 1/4 tank so the cost drops to 265-360mk for diesel and 115-200mk for fuel oil. It might be worth doing diesel until you've got the 2 southern wrecks towed to Fleetari, to avoid the risk of hefty fines for using fuel oil on the highway. * DO NOT RETURN THE GIFU WITH FUEL OIL IN IT! ''' '''Your uncle may call you about getting a big fine and will sell the Gifu! * Jonnez Fuel: The moped is essential to keeping truck fuel costs low. You'll be leaving the truck at a convenient point between jobs and driving home on the Jonnez. Each such trip will burn no more than 1/4 of its tank for about 17mk. This doesn't affect the bottom line enough to consider further in this. * Tank Income: 1200mk per tank so 6000mk for all 5 tanks or 4800mk for only 4 of them. * Other Income: Don't forget to tow the wrecks as you go by, even if you don't take them all the way to Fleetari's in one trip. You also have the opportunity to deliver kilju, pick up empties at the landfill, and drop off Grandma's groceries. Use your imagination. * BOTTOM LINE: * * 5 tanks using diesel: 6000mk income - 1980mk fees - 1245mk fuel (1st time) = 2775mk profit the 1st time 3575mk for later trips. No point in doing only 4 tanks if burning diesel. * * 5 tanks using fuel oil: 6000mk income - 1980mk fees - 630mk fuel (1st time) = 3390mk profit the 1st time and 3863mk for later trips. * * 4 tanks using fuel oil (only for later trips, not the 1st): 4800mk income - 1530mk fees - 160mk fuel = 2660mk. Might as well do all 5 and make more money as it doesn't take much more time. Great Circle Strategy Pros: Passes 2 wrecked cars, the landfill, and Grandma's on the way home. Cons: Needs diesel to avoid hefty police fines on the highway. Recommended for: 1st 2 times you do this job, towing 1 wrecked car to Fleetari's each time. Put the Jonnez ES in the truck. Drive the truck to the first septic tank near the dirt crossroads (the most southeastern tank on the map). Leave the moped on the ground near the house and complete the pumping job. From here, drive up the dirt road across the railroad tracks to the southern house (1st on the right--you can see Fleetari's shop ahead) in Loppe. After pumping that, pump the house across the road from Fleetari's, and save your progress. Continue on the dirt road to Peräjärvi and pump the 1st house on the left as you enter town. After the fourth septic tank has been pumped, drive to the wastewater treatment plant. Enter the office and pay the disposal fee by clicking on the cash register (wait until the man has finished talking for the payment prompt to appear). Get back inside the truck and back it up inside the hall until the rear wheels are almost on the grating. Walk to the rear of the truck and open the spill valve, wait for the waste to spray out, then close the valve. Walk back to the cab and drive to the last remaining septic tank. Once the final tank has been emptied, drive back to the treatment plant and repeat the above process. Now that all of the septic tanks have been emptied, drive to Teimo's Shop to refuel with diesel. Once the fuel has been paid for at the counter, enter the highway drive anticlockwise once more to the first left exit for Rikypohja and then veer left back onto the dirt road. Grab one of the wrecked cars along the way (remember to bring the sledgehammer) and tow it to Fleetari's. If he's not open, just get paid next time you swing by. Then return to the 1st septic tank (SE map corner near dirt crossroads). Leave the Gifu there and go home on your pre-positioned moped. Next time you do the job, drive the moped back to the SE house, leave it there, get in the Gifu, and repeat the process, snagging the 2nd southern wrecked car. You really don't have to refuel this trip as you'll have enough left for 2 trips and you'll be using fuel oil from here on anyway. Back Roads 5 Strategy Pros: Uses fuel oil, passes 1 wrecked car, makes the most profit. Cons: If you need the Gifu on the highway for any reason after this, you should probably burn all the fuel oil out of it first. Recommended for: 3rd and all subsequent times you do this job. The 3rd time you do this job, drive the moped to where you left the Gifu at the SE house but this time, put the moped back in the Gifu. Do all 5 septic tanks as before but when finished, go to Teimo's and refuel with fuel oil. Then leave the Gifu at Teimo's and drive home on the moped. The 4th and subsequent times you do this job, drive the moped to Teimo's, leave it there, get in the Gifu, and head east out town on the dirt road going clockwise around the north side of the lake. Along the way, get the 3rd wrecked car and tow it to Fleetari's, or perhaps the wheels from the mansion. Keep going clockwise (south) to the house in the SE corner by the dirt crossroads. Pump this tank then retrace your steps going anticlockwise hitting the other 4 tanks in the same order as before. When finished, park the Gifu at Teimo's and drive home on the moped. NOTE: The 4 Tanks Only strategy is simply a variation on the Back Roads 5. The only difference is, you never do the house in the SE corner, only the 2 in Loppe and Peräjärvi. This strategy is not as efficient as it does not decrease the time investment significantly but does lower profit considerably. Tips *The septic tanks can be fallen into, killing the player via drowning in the most disgusting way possible. *If the level of sludge is not lowering steadily, but jumping from one level to the next, the owner will not pay for the job, as the septic tank wasn't completely full yet. *If pulling the hose out by hand, grab it and slowly start moving away from the well without stressing the tube too much. The physics engine is janky and if it moves too fast it will jiggle and the grip on the tube will be lost, making it fall down the well again. Pull the hose until the end can be grabbed, then drag the end of the hose to the base of the truck, just off to the right of the coupler (where the hose attaches to the truck). Eventually a "Put hose away" prompt will appear, click it to to secure the hose in place. *Try to find an easy approach to the septic tanks with the truck. Long complex parking jobs eat fuel. *If the Gifu is parked too far from the well, the hose may not reach far enough down the well to get all the waste. If it's been more than two minutes and the owner hasn't said anything, carefully back the truck closer to the well and make sure the hose goes all the way to the bottom. *Don't dump the sewage anywhere else than the Wastewater treatment plant. Or else you will have to pay a high amount of money a few days later. You will get a Letter from the government with a fine.